


Brave

by FaerieTales4ever



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gelphie friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, anti-bullying, fiyeraba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieTales4ever/pseuds/FaerieTales4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elphaba's pretty good at ignoring bullies, but when Avaric taunts her with her darkest secret in front of the whole school, Elphaba gets lost. Can her friends help her see that the only opinion that matters is her opinion of herself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is an anti-bullying fic #ForAdam. Cyberbullying needs to end, so my fellow FF writers and I are doing our part to put a stop to it. Warning for some language. Enjoy!
> 
> Summary: Elphaba's pretty good at ignoring bullies, but when Avaric taunts her with her darkest secret in front of the whole school, Elphaba gets lost. Can her friends help her see that the only opinion that matters is her opinion of herself?
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not Gregory MaGuire, Stephen Schwartz or any of the amazing people who made Wicked possible, I'm just playing around with my favorite musical!

 

**Brave: A Wicked Anti-Bullying fic**

Galinda stopped and turned halfway around when she realized her roommate wasn't keeping pace. The blonde shook her head with an amused smile when she saw the green girl's nose still buried in her latest novel.

"Elphie!" she called. “Come on! We're gonna be late for English!"

The sorceress bit back a laugh as she took one last bite of her apple before closing the book and tossing the mostly untouched food in the garbage. Like Galinda actually cared if they made it to class on time. She hated writing. The only reason she wanted to hurry to English was so she could flirt with the new exchange student, James Winthrop. He'd just transferred from the Glikkus, and the witch knew how much she was dying to go out with him. His dirty blonde hair was always swept to one side and he was kind of scrawny, but remarkably smart from what she had seen. He had hazel eyes and was blind as a bat without his thick, red-rimmed glasses. Still, he was nice enough, with a charming sense of humor.  _ Elphaba  _ found him to be a great conversationalist, but he didn’t seem Galinda’s type at all. She’d said as much one night over dinner, but the blonde didn’t care; she simply thought his exotic accent was hunky. 

Elphaba rolled her eyes as she returned the tray to the lunch line.  “All right, all right, I’m coming!”

Galinda tapped her foot and pulled the green girl along, but stopped and wrinkled her nose in disapproval when she heard her roommate’s stomach rumble near the cafeteria doors. “Elphie,” she chided with a shake of her aurelian curls, “did you eat  _ anything  _ just now besides those three bites of apple?”

The green girl’s gaze met her shoes. “I guess I was too absorbed in my book.”

Galinda smirked. “Come on, Miss Bookworm, I’ll grab you a bagel or something from the coffee shop on the way.”

“Glin, that’s not-”

“No arguments.” The blonde held up her hand. “You need to eat, Elphie. I can hear your stomach growling from here.”

Elphaba snorted, but followed her roommate through the double doors without protest. 

Just before they could cross the atrium, Elphaba’s eyes narrowed at the sight of a broad-shouldered boy with thick black hair and his signature sneer meandering their way. “Oh, great,” she muttered. 

“What?”

“World class ass heading our way at two o’clock.” 

Galinda turned to follow her roommate’s gaze and huffed. “What does  _ he  _ want?” 

Avaric was one of the most attractive men at Shiz. His olive tinted skin seemed to glitter in the sunlight, and the hypnotic color of his sea-blue eyes made most girls swoon on sight-- until he opened his mouth. Everyone learned to back away as soon as possible after that, or else his gaze wouldn’t be quite so alluring. Elphaba had been dealing with dickheads like him her entire life, so she was used to his taunts and jeers. He was nothing more than a pesky fruit fly to her most of the time. 

But, as he sauntered toward them, something made her uneasy. His smile was far too snake-like, and the glint in his eyes was ignited with a little extra fire today. He circled them, almost licking his lips in anticipation. 

“I don’t know,” Elphaba replied. “But look, isn’t that Crope and Tibbit with him?”

Galinda blinked and turned back toward the group, surprised to see Elphaba was right. On Avaric’s left, a tall, thinly built but well muscled man with a crop of mused brown hair and guilt-ridden green eyes aimed his gaze downward in discomfort as he shuffled along. 

Crope. 

Tibbit, who was flanking Avaric’s right, also adverted his dark, chocolate eyes as he trudged forward. 

Galinda’s brows furrowed as she scrutinized the boys. Elphaba saw the way they stiffened, and she knew they could feel the blonde’s glare boring into them. “What are  _ they  _ doing with  _ him?"  _

“I’m not sure.” Elphaba’s eyes hardened and she set her lips in a grim but determined line before charging ahead. “Come on.” She motioned for Galinda to move around them. “Let's just get out of here before-” 

As she passed Avaric and her friends, he reached out and smacked Elphaba's books out of her arms, snickering as the witch stumbled forward from the sudden impact. 

“Clumsy, artichoke?” 

Galinda caught her, her eyes blazing. She shot daggers at Crope and Tibbit, one brow raised as if to ask,  _ What the hell do you two idiots think you’re doing, just standing there while he bullies one of your friends?  _

The boys wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

“You okay, Elphie?” she asked as the green girl found her footing again. 

“I’m fine, Glin.” She dropped down to her knees to gather her books. Galinda knelt beside her to help. 

“You sure?” Galinda's brow scrunched as she passed Elphaba her new paperback. 

“I’m sure.” She nodded, pushing up off the floor. “Let’s just get to class.”

They moved to pass the group again, but Avaric blocked their path. This time, he reached forward and yanked Elphaba’s glasses off her face, tossing them to the floor. 

“Hey! Stop being such a prick, Avaric.” 

The jock scoffed. “Oh, feisty, aren’t we, blondie?” His lips morphed into a cunning smile. Galinda felt his breath on her neck. She scrunched her nose in disgust and backed away. “Get away from us, you dick.” She glanced sideways at Crope. 

_ Do something!  _

Again, he pretended not to see her. 

“Why do you even hang out with a reject like her, Galinda?” Pfannee sneered. The blonde whipped around to notice she was now standing behind Avaric. “There are  _ much _ better people at this school.”

“Yeah,” put in Shenshen, who stood just behind her. “Girls who’ll  _ enhance  _ your reputation, not destroy it.”

“Shut up, Shen,” Elphaba seethed from where she groped for her glasses. She and Galinda both winced when they heard a loud  _ crunch _ as Avaric stomped on them with a wicked grin. 

“Oh,” Shenshen laughed. “A little defensive today, green bean?”

Pfannee jabbed her in the ribs and joked. “It seems the artichoke, is steamed." 

The fivesome cracked up. Elphaba pressed her lips tighter together and placed the broken lenses back on her face before standing up. She started to shove her way through the growing crowd of onlookers when Avaric grabbed her bicep and spun her to face him. The green girl swallowed, trying not to let the anger and fear- or the magic that rushed through her- show. It would only give them one more reason to tease her if she let it loose now. Instead, she set her jaw and looked Avaric in the eye. 

 "Aw, did I make the wittle artichoke drop her glasses? How rude of me. What's the matter, greenie? Your mom couldn't afford a chemical peel to rid you of that horrendous color?"

“Let. Me. Go.” Elphaba growled at the same time as Galinda stepped forward. 

“Take that back, you ass.”

His face twisted. “Okay, okay.” He threw up his hands and placed a palm over his heart.  "Here you are, sweetheart," he drawled. "Here's a token to show you how sorry I am for my offensive remarks." He handed her the flower clutched in his beefy hand . 

Galinda gasped. 

Elphaba stumbled backward at the sight of the four-petaled, milky-white blossom with a pink center. “Wh- Where did you get that?’ she stuttered, pointing a trembling finger. She  _ hated _ those wretched flowers. They’d taken her mother. 

Avaric chuckled. “What’s wrong,  _ princess _ ? Don’t you like Milk Flowers?”

Elphaba stayed mute as Galinda began to drag her away. “Come on, Elphie,” she soothed, casting one last vicious look at the gathered crowd. “Just ignore them.”

“Oh, that’s right, they killed your mother, didn’t they?” he mused, a menacing gleam dancing in his gaze. “Or rather,  _ you _ did, by being born that hideous color!”               

     That made both Galinda and Elphaba stop short. The blonde felt her best friend go stiff in her arms. 

“How- How did you…” Elphaba’s mind swirled with terrible memories. Only four people knew her secret; Galinda, Fiyero… and Tibbit and Crope. 

Her stomach launched into her throat and her heart dropped. Had one of them...  _ told _ ? The air hitched in her chest; her vision began to go black.

Avaric let out a cackle that made the witch’s ears ring. “Your father was  _ ashamed  _ of you. So ashamed, in fact, that he made your mother chew Milk Flowers,  _ didn’t _ he?” His eyes were now a dark, menacing green, like wickedness incarnate as they burned through her shaking frame. 

Scenes flashed through her mind: Nessa's crying. 

Her mother's screams as she pushed her youngest daughter out-- the last real sound Elphaba would hear from her as she grew weaker and weaker with each passing hour. 

Her final words to the sobbing, two-year-old green girl: _ Be good, my Fabala. I love you.  _

The feeling of her ice-cold hand against her eldest daughter's warm skin when they said goodbye for the last time.

It was too much. Elphaba slumped back against Galinda, unable to do more than whimper.

“But he made her chew too many. So many, that they  _ killed _ her. And they left your sister a  _ cripple _ .”

“Avaric,” Galinda’s firm voice cut through the crowd as she wrapped an arm about her roommate. “Stop.”

“This isn’t your fight, blondie,” he snarled. “Stay out of it.”

Galinda’s fists clenched. “Why, you--”

“ _ Well _ ?” Avaric tapped his foot and gestured to the crowd.”We’re waiting.”

“Elphie,” Galinda started. “You don’t have to-”  

“Y- Yes,” Elphaba stammered as tears streamed down her cheeks. “B- But that’s not-”

“Not your fault? Is that what you were going to say? Your father made the choices he did because of _you_ , Elphaba; because he couldn’t stand to have another abomination in the family.”

“Elphie’s not a--” 

“Shut it, Galinda,” he snapped, shoving her backwards before turning on the green girl again. “You’re a killer, Elphaba. An outcast. You destroy everything you touch.”

“I… I don’t--” Elphaba couldn’t utter more than a few words before Avaric wrenched her toward him by her forearm and kicked her to the floor.

Galinda gasped and dropped beside her as the witch cried out and clutched her side. “You  _ monster _ !” 

Avaric only laughed. “You’re a  _ mistake,  _ greenie. And that’s all you’ll ever be.” 

Elphaba only sobbed harder, making no move to get up. 

“You  _ fucking asshole _ !" The blonde pushed herself up and marched toward him. 

Avaric backed away at the fury flashing in her eyes. Just before she could deck him, a new voice pulsed through the crowd. 

“Hey!”

Galinda’s eyes lit up. “Fiyero!” she breathed. “Oh, thank Oz!”

The prince took one look at the chaotic scene and whirled on Avaric. “What the  _ hell  _ is going on here?”

"I… That is...we..." He pointed to Elphaba, his voice strained. "She tried to..."

"Yes?" Fiyero hissed, grabbing the older boy by his shirt. "Spit. It. Out.” 

_ “ _ Avaric just  _ injured  _ Elphie!” Galinda explained, not wanting the scene to get any uglier than it already was. “He was saying cruel things about her mother and-” At that moment, she heard shuffling from the floor. She turned to see that Elphaba had pushed herself up and sprinted out the doors, limping horribly as tears continued to course down her cheeks. 

“Oh,  _ shit! _ ” Galinda hiked up her skirt and raced after her roommate. “Elphaba!” __

 

***

 

It took a lot to make the prince of Vinkus angry, but Fiyero was positively livid as he watched his best friend dart after his injured girlfriend. His nostrils flared and he gripped the bulky Gilikin’s broad shoulders, their almost foot difference in height no longer a problem under the younger boy’s raging fury. His hazel eyes flashed as his words seeped over Avaric and his co-conspirators. “What. In all. of Oz. Did you think you were doing choosing to mess with my girlfriend like that, Tenmeadows?” His voice was calm, but no one missed the sharp edge teetering just behind his level exterior. None of them had ever seen the prince this close to losing it, but they all, even the senior quarterback, knew that at this particular moment, one wrong move or sound could mean their doom. 

Slowly and carefully, the crowd begin to disperse. No one wanted to be caught in the warpath of a raging crowned prince defending his girlfriend. Even Pfannee and Shenshen sprinted across the lawn. Soon it was just Fiyero, Avaric, Crope, and Tibbit facing off in the atrium. The two younger boys tried to sneak away as well, but Fiyero stopped then in their tracks with one icy glare and a snap of his fingers. 

“Not. You two. I’ll deal with  _ you  _ in a minute.  _ Traitors _ .”

Crope and Tibbit swiveled around, mutely hanging their heads. 

Satisfied that his- possibly former, after what he’d just seen- friends would stay put for the time being, he turned his penetrating gaze on the quarterback, who suddenly looked meek and unimpressive. “I’m  _ waiting _ ,” he mocked. " _ Answer me _ , Tenmeadows. Or should I tell Coach what just happened here and have you banned from the team? Indefinitely.”

Avaric swallowed an audible gasp.

“No letterman jacket,” Fiyero ticked items off on his fingers. “No chance at the championships, no  _ scholarship  _ for this last semester,  _ or _ recommendation letters to law school for next year.”

Avaric snorted, despite the panic seeping out of his every pore. “You  _ wouldn’t _ .”

“ _ Try me _ .”

Avaric gulped so hard his Adam’s apple was visible.

“That’s what I thought,” Fiyero gave a curt nod. “Tell me what in all of Lurline above was going through that thick, dickheaded skull of yours just now, and  _ maybe  _ I’ll let you keep that scholarship. And it better be a  _ hell  _ of a good explanation.”

For a moment, no one spoke. Avaric threw a helpless glance back at Crope and Tibbit, but they just shrugged their shoulders and kept their eyes trained to the tile.

"No answer?" Fiyero asked. “Well, all right. I guess I'll just have to go tell Coach and Madame Morrible you forfeit your scholarship  _ and  _ your varsity spot for the championship." He turned on his heel and began making his way toward the offices. "I hope you have some money saved up."

"My father is the Margreave of Tenmeadows!" Avaric roared, finding his voice. "He can send whatever I need."

"Yeah," Fiyero retorted, turning back toward him and taking a few strides forward. "The  _ bankrupt _ Margreave of Tenmeadows."

Avaric's cheeks flushed and he clamped his mouth shut.

"How would you like it if people started making fun of  _ that _ , huh? How your grandfather ran Tenmeadows into the ground, so now your father has to bear the reputation and rebuild the economy from scratch?”

"I..."

"Or, how 'bout if people started wondering what happened to  _ your _ mother? Only, instead of asking you and letting  _ you _ decide whether or not you trusted them enough to tell, they started spreading  _ rumors _ ." He shrugged and tapped his chin. "Hmmm...Maybe she was a pole dancer who was having an affair...Or, I know! What if she fell in love with an Animal and ran out on your father to join the Resistance?" 

Avaric's eyes blazed and he balled his fists. "My mother would never--" 

"I know," he said. "But it wouldn't be so pleasant if that's what everyone thought of her,  _ would _ it?"

The bully's gaze narrowed. "You  _ wouldn't _ ..."

The prince held up a hand and shook his head. "Of course not. I'm not you, Avaric. I don't choose to put down others, or spread rumors just so I can look better than someone else. I just did what I did to prove a point." His brow arched higher still. "Do you  _ get _ it?"

Avaric curled his hands until they resembled claws, making his biceps bulge. “Do you have any idea what I’m capable of, Tiggular?” he growled. “If I wanted to, I could slander you so bad...You’d never work in this town again.” 

“Maybe so,” Fiyero agreed. “But it really wouldn’t matter. In fact, if you tried, I might just thank you.”

_ That  _ got Avaric’s attention. “What are you playing at? Do you even  _ know  _ who you're dealing with? Or are you sophmore jocks even dumber than I thought?”

Crope and Tibbit watched the confrontation, enraptured in Fiyero’s ability to appear completely at ease in front of the biggest threat on campus. 

“I’m perfectly aware, Tenmeadows,” the Vinkun replied. “But my true friends, and my family, they know who I  _ really _ am. No matter what rumors you could start about me, I  _ know  _ they’d stick by my side. Can you say the same?”  

Avaric, for once, held his tongue. 

“We all have demons, Avaric. Things we’d rather hide or pretend never happened. You rule your friends with fear, because you’re too afraid to let them see who you really are. You make fun of others only so you don’t have to acknowledge your own flaws. People like Elphaba don’t  _ have _ that luxury. She  _ can’t  _ hide her differences, because they stare her straight in the eye every time she looks in the mirror. She learned to own up to who she is, despite a lifetime of hardship and ridicule thrust upon her by people like  _ you _ ." He spat the last word directly in the senior's face. "She’s the strongest person I’ve ever met, and with our help, we’ll make her even stronger. I’m  _ not  _ going to let her soul be crushed by some lowlife.”

Avaric’s nostrils steamed. He reared and swung, but Fiyero ducked and caught his arm.

“So the next time you think about dragging someone else’s ghosts out of the closet,” he finished, “you'd better make sure you can face up to your own first.” Then he released the quarterback's wrist and shoved him backward. “Now get out of my sight, so I can go clean up your mess.”

Avaric ground his teeth.”You’re gonna regret this, Tiggular. Mark my words.” 

Fiyero smirked. “Somehow, I don’t think I will.”

Avaric huffed and stalked across the lawn.

Satisfied that the upstart, entitled jock would no longer be bothering his girlfriend, the prince then turned his focus on his ex-friends. They clamped their gaping mouths shut and swallowed hard when Fiyero’s cold eyes settled on them. 

“Any explanation at all?” 

“He… He said he would help us. He said if we went along with what he wanted for a week, if we gave up one secret, he would get us reinstated into the basketball team.” 

Fiyero’s eyes flashed. “Basketball?”  he spat. “Are you fucking serious right now, Tibbit? He won you over by offering a stupid team jersey?!”

“We’re sick of this, Fiyero!” Crope burst out, finally looking him in his eyes. “Ever since we came out as a couple, all our old friends have disowned us!”

The Vinkun scoffed. “Then I guess they weren’t really your friends,  _ were  _ they?” he asked. "Elphaba  _ defended  _ you! She always has. And  _ this _ is how you repay her? By siding with the person who only sets out to cause her misery? Seriously?" He shook his head. "I thought you were better friends than that."

“We just wanted to stop getting thrown in dumpsters!” defended Tibbit. 

“And you thought giving up your friend’s deepest regret was the answer?”

“We tried to give up other secrets, really! Things we knew wouldn’t bother Elphaba, but…” 

“We had no idea what he was going to do with the information we gave him--” 

“Oh, for Oz’s sake, Crope!” Fiyero whacked him on the back of the head. “Use your brain! He  _ hates  _ Elphaba! Of  _ course  _ he was going to try and make a laughing stock out of her! Are you  _ insane _ ?! How could you  _ do  _ that?”

Tibbit hung his head. “We know that… Now.”

“But by the time we figured it out-”

“We were in too deep. Avaric threatened to send Crope to the infirmary if we didn’t give up some ‘real dirt’!”

Fiyero scoffed. “And, now, thanks to you two, that’s  _ exactly  _ where  _ Elphaba  _ might end up.”

The pair cringed. “Does she hate us?” 

Fiyero sneered. “What do  _ you  _ think,  _ traitor _ ?” 

Tibbit winced. “We’re really sorry, man. We were too stupid to realize what the hell we were doing until it was too late.”

“We had no idea he would attack her like that,” Crope added. “We swear.”

Fiyero turned away. “Sorry isn’t gonna cut it right now,” he hissed. “She  _ trusted  _ you. Do you know how  _ hard _ that is for her?”

The boys eyed the ground as guilt twisted their stomachs. 

“Almost everyone she’s ever trusted has let her down.” He looked back at them and pursed his lips. “And I guess you two are no exception.” Then he turned on his heel before either of them could come up with defenses and strode toward the offices. He didn’t  _ really _ have the power to get rid of Avaric’s scholarship, but he  _ could  _ keep him from the championship game on grounds of physical and mental harassment. Any other punishment would have to be determined by the coach and Head Shiztress.

 

***

Galinda crept into their dormitory. She was sweaty and out of breath from her sprint, but for once, she didn’t give a damn about her appearance.

“Elphie?” She stepped closer to her roommate’s bed and was heartbroken to see the green girl curled into a fetal position, clutching her side. Her broken glasses lay sideways on the nightstand. 

Galinda's stomach churned. She heard no evidence that Elphaba was crying, but her body shook violently, and if she leaned over far enough, she could see a steady stream of tears making their way down her best friend’s cheeks. The blonde bit her lip and blinked back a burning sensation as moisture stung her own eyes. She sat down on the bed, but Elphaba didn’t move with the shift in weight. Galinda reached out and placed a shaking hand on the green girl’s back. 

“Elphie?” 

“Go away,” the witch rasped. Her voice was raw and pained, thick with despair and betrayal. It shattered Galinda’s heart to hear it. 

“Elphie… You can’t let what that ass said get to you--”

“Why not?” Elphaba bolted upright and glared at her roommate while wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. “It’s all true. I  _ am _ a monster. I killed my mother. Her death happened because of me.” Her voice cracked then, and the tears came harder. 

Galinda sucked in her breath and pulled Elphaba close, rocking her back and forth and threading her slender fingers through the taller girl's thick, ebony locks as she buried her face in her petite roommate’s shoulder. “You don’t really believe that, do you?” 

Elphaba nodded into her neck. “I should’ve never been born.” 

The statement was like acid to Galinda’s ears. “Elphie!” she gasped. “Don't say that!”

“But it’s true.” She lifted her head and locked her red-rimmed eyes with the heiress’s pleading gaze. “If I hadn’t been born, my father would’ve never made Mother chew those flowers. She never would’ve died, Nessa wouldn’t be crippled, Father wouldn’t be a laughing stock--”

“And I never would’ve found my best friend,” Galinda countered as she leaned back to get a tissue from the nightstand and pressed it into Elphaba’s hand. “I never would’ve discovered sorcery, or had the courage to speak for the Animals again if it weren’t for you. I’d still be hiding behind my snooty ex-friends and ‘perfect’ reputation.” 

Elphaba frowned as she let out a long sigh and wiped her eyes again before crumpling the tissue in her hand. "But-”

“And Fiyero never would’ve met the love of his life,” she continued. “Or had the guts to take on his family name. The crown would’ve gone to one of his sisters, if it weren’t for you.”

“Glin, I-” 

“ _ You  _ did that, Elphie. You’re changing our  _ lives _ .” She clasped the other girl’s hands in her own and smiled. “For the better.”

“But I’ve also  _ ruined  _ lives, Galinda. Nessa, my mother-”

“Have you?” the blonde queried. “Or do you just think that because that’s what some people  _ say _ ?”

“I…” The witch trailed off. “It’s all they’ve ever said, Glin.” The response was broken and robotic, as if even the witch herself was tired of defending her opinions, however skewed or one-sided they might be.

“Who? Has Nessa ever said she wishes you were out of her life?”

“Well, no. But-”

“Or is it just your jackass of a father who you’ll never have to see again after you meet the Wizard and he sees how amazingly talented you are,” Elphaba blushed at the compliment, “and some meaningless school bullies who will probably never make it in life?”

The sorceress studied her lap, not willing to meet Galinda’s encouraging gaze. 

Galindo shifted positions so she sat cross legged on the bed and gently lifted the green girl’s chin to look into her fragile eyes. “Just because someone says something,” she whispered. “That doesn’t mean it's true.”

Elphaba looked away. “Yeah, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less.”

“Mmm,” Galinda agreed. “But someone being a major ass shouldn’t cause you so much self-doubt either, Elphie.  _ You  _ know who you are,  _ I  _ know who you are, and we  _ all _ know it's  _ not  _ the person Avaric is trying to turn you into.”

“So… What are you saying?” Elphaba scrunched her brow. 

“I’m saying,” Galinda stressed, squeezing the sorceress’s hand, “that you’ve got to stop hiding every time he tries to knock you down.”

“I don’t hide,” Elphaba objected. 

“You do. I see you when he’s around. Your walls climb sky high and you curl into yourself. You  _ let  _ him toy with you, Elphie.” A pause as Galinda chewed her lip, considering her next words. “And, I think, it’s because, somehow, deep down, Avaric reminds you of your father.”

Elphaba caught her lip between her teeth and cast her eyes downward, defeated. “I don’t like what he does to me,” she admitted. “But I don’t know how to stop it.”

“By simply trying. By standing up for yourself, and trusting that Fiyero and I will always be on your side.”

“But… How do I  _ do  _ that?” Her frightened sable eyes searched Galinda’s determined orbs in a desperate plea for help. 

Galinda squeezed her hand.  “You can be amazing, you can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug. You can be the outcast, or be the backlash of somebody’s lack of love. Or you can start speaking up.”

“It’s not that simple, Galinda.” The green girl sighed. “You’re an Upland. You come from a highly privileged society where everyone respects you. You don’t know what it's like to be ridiculed every day of your life, simply because you exist.” 

“Then tell me, Elphie,” she begged. “Help me understand.”

Elphaba fingered her course blankets. “It wears on you after awhile,” she mumbled. “It… Makes you wonder if it's even worth it.” She let out a deep breath as Galinda clasped her hand and pulled her closer. 

“Elphie…”

“Nothing quite hurts you the way that words do when they burrow beneath your skin, Kept on the inside with no sunlight. Sometimes… Sometimes the shadow wins.” She looked up, surprised to see that Galinda’s eyes were still hard and determined. 

“That may be true.” Elphaba snorted in agreement.  “But I wonder what would happen if you say what you wanna say, and let the words fall out honestly. I wanna see you be brave.” 

Elphaba gulped and let her eyes travel downward as she blinked back a new stream of tears. Galinda wiped a few stray ones from her cheeks.

"Please?" she implored. "For me?"

The sorceress couldn’t meet her eyes. “I want to…” she whispered. “Oz, if you only knew how much I want to…” Her words died on her tongue.

“But?” her roommate prodded. “I know there’s a  _ but _ in there, Elphie. I can hear it in your voice.” The witch cringed and Galinda gently stroked her arm. “What’s holding you back? Give that arrogant dick a piece of your mind!”

Elphaba fisted a chunk of her knit comforter in her palm, biting down hard on her bottom lip. She hated letting anyone see her weak, and after what just happened, she wasn’t sure who she could trust. But Galinda seemed so concerned, so utterly sincere and almost close to tears herself. She couldn’t bare to see her like that. “I… I’m scared,” she finally whispered, cheeks burning. She hated feeling so vulnerable. 

There was silence from the other girl. Only her calm, even breathing could be heard echoing through the room. Elphaba started kicking herself. How could she have thought Galinda would understand? She may be her best friend, but the one thing they had absolutely no common ground on, was how they felt about their positions of social standing. Galinda was a people lover, the social butterfly who wanted to see the best in everyone. Elphaba was a cynic and a realist. Of course they would never see eye to eye on an issue such as this. She felt stupid for even considering the notion.    

For a minute, the blonde said nothing. Not because she didn’t understand, or because she didn’t know what it felt like to be afraid of how people saw you, but because the person who admitted to  _ feeling  _ those things was… well,  _ Elphaba _ . The one person Galinda admired most at Shiz, because since the day they’d met, she’d never shied away from ridicule, never been afraid to march to the beat of her own drum, no matter what anyone else thought. 

Galinda always aspired to be like that one day; to do what she thought was right, for _her_ , and no one else. Now, to find out that there _was_ in fact someone who could rattle the green girl’s impenetrable bubble… It threw Galinda for a loop, to say the least. But it also made her love the witch that much more. Those little fears that she kept hidden from the rest of the world… It just made Galinda feel that much more special that she was allowed to see them. It proved that underneath all the wit, sarcasm and ill-temperament, Elphaba was indeed, only human. 

She smiled and brought Elphaba’s chin upward so their gazes were locked once more. “Everybody’s been there,” she said gently. “Everybody’s been stared down by the enemy. Fallen to the fear and done some disappearing; we’ve all bowed down to the mighty. But you shouldn't run. Just  _ stop _ holding your tongue.”

Elphaba’s chin trembled. “That’s easy for you to say,” she shot back. “But what if it only gets worse?” 

“It won’t.” 

“How do you know?” she scoffed. “Can you  _ guarantee  _ things will get better if I open my big, far too sarcastic mouth to that brute?” She raised a precarious eyebrow. “Can you be absolutely positive it won't backfire on me, on  _ us?” _

Galinda giggled a bit at her roommate's dry sense of humor, glad to see that, at least in a form, it was returning. “No,” she admitted, “but we’ll never know if we don’t try." She squeezed the green girl's hand a bit tighter. "And I’ll be right beside you the whole time. Trust me.”

At that, Elphaba’s wounded sable eyes hardened, and she slumped down on the bed. “After today...” She sighed. “I don’t know who to trust anymore.”

The blonde’s eyes widened and she drew her hand back. “Elphaba…” She shook her head as tears brimmed in her eyes, “You can’t think that I’d ever..." She didn’t finish, but there was no need, Elphaba knew what she’d wanted to say. 

She just exhaled, wrapping her arms about herself. “I don’t know what to think, Galinda. Not now.”

The heiress huffed, stomping her foot on the hardwood. “I don’t know who told Avaric your secret, Elphaba Thropp,” she retorted. “But I swear to Oz, it wasn’t me.”

The sorceress met her eyes then. Galinda’s gaze was fierce and Elphaba saw the sincerity laden there. “I believe you,” she relented after an eternity of studying the other girl’s features for the slightest sign of mistrust and finding none. “But, if you didn’t, then who-”

“Crope and Tibbit,” a male voice deadpanned. 

Both girls whipped around to face the hall, where Fiyero leaned against the right side of the doorframe. 

“Yero?” The green girl asked. “What are you doing here?”

“You said Crope and Tibbit did this?” Galinda repeated. 

“Mmm. They were snakes in disguise, apparently. Avaric bought them out with invitations to join the basketball team.” He scoffed, his face still red when he thought of their betrayal.

“The  _ basketball _ team?” the blonde hissed. “Are you serious, Fifi?”

“‘Fraid so, Glin.”

“Those dicks!” 

“And to think I actually stood up for them!” Elphaba spat. “Well, just goes to show you, I guess. You never really can tell who you can trust."

“That’s not true, Elphie,” Galinda protested. 

“Glin’s right, Fae.” Fiyero said, coming into the room and around the side of the green girl’s bed. “And, as to what I’m doing here…” He plopped down on the comforter and pulled the witch to him, combing back her raven tresses and dropping a tender kiss on her forehead, “Did you really think I wouldn’t come make sure you were alright after what that jerk did to you?”

Elphaba blushed. “Thanks, Yero,” she grinned, nuzzling into her boyfriend. “H...How is he?” 

“Avaric?” She nodded. “For now, kicked off of the team for the championships.”

Galinda gasped. “Fifi, you didn’t!” Her eyes shone with admiration. 

“Hell yes I did, Glin. Morrible and Coach are still deliberating further punishment, but…” he turned to the sorceress, “they need to see your injury, Fae, before they can go any farther. They need proof. How is it, by the way?” 

 Elphaba winced as he fingered the tender spot. “Argh! Uh… it- it’s fine,” she hissed through gritted teeth. 

Fiyero raised an eyebrow. “That doesn’t sound fine, Fae.” He started to lift the side of her dress, but the green girl’s eyes morphed into slits as she shoved the fabric back in place. 

“Really,” she insisted, “it’s nothing.”

“Elphie!” Galinda whined. “It's not nothing, and you know it.”

“Fae,” the prince ordered, “show us the bruise.”

The witch groaned, but reluctantly lifted her dress so the pair could see the large, angry bruise in the shape of Avaric’s boot that was splattered across the top of her left hip and pelvis as it colored to alarming shades of purple and blue. 

“Oz, Elphie!" Her roommate yelped upon seeing the injury. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Elphaba rolled her eyes. “I  _ told  _ you guys, I’m  _ fine _ .” But her friends could tell that every little movement was a struggle as she sat back down. 

“We need to get you to the infirmary,” Fiyero decided, pulling his girlfriend up and supporting a part of her weight on his shoulders. “Glin, help me?”

“Guys!” the sorceress protested, wrenching away from their grip. “My  _ side  _ is injured, not my  _ legs. _  I can  _ walk _ .”

“Ah ha!” Fiyero caught her. “So you admit you're injured.”

Elphaba glared at him. “Nevertheless, I can still use my feet.”

“As long as it’s to walk to the infirmary,” he pecked her cheek, “that's fine by me.”

“You really need to let him stop treating you like this, Elphie,” Galinda pointed out again as she held the door ajar. “You don’t deserve it.”

“I know,” the witch sighed. “But… He scares me.”

“We’re right here, Fae.” Fiyero draped one arm around her shoulders as they walked and pulled her into a careful embrace. “We won’t let you face him alone.”

“Fiyero’s right, Elphie.” Galinda smiled. “If he wants to get to you, he’ll have to go through  _ us _ .”

Elphaba couldn’t help chuckling at her dramatic, but clearly devoted, friends. “Alright.  Next time I see him, I’ll give him a piece of my mind.”

“We,” Fiyero corrected. “ _ We’ll  _ give him a piece of  _ our _ minds.” Then he captured her in a deep kiss. 

“Mmm...Yes,” the green girl murmured against his lips. “We.”

 

_ The End  _

  
  



End file.
